User talk:65.95.165.217
Survivor: Return of Rivals is a season of the U.S. reality show Survivor. The season took place in Samoa. This season features 16 contestants, featuring rivals from past seasons, with each pair of rivals on opposing tribes. In addition, this season featured a twist called "Redemption Island", where eliminated players would battle the person already there for a chance to return to the game. Tribes: *'Savaii' *'Upolu' *'Kira Sarola' Contestants C1: NaOnka played the hidden immunity idol, therefore 11 votes against her did not count. The game Episode 1: Time for Revenge *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would face-off against their past rival on the opposing tribe in order to create 20 words using the letters from "Survivor: Return of Rivals". The castaways could not use "Survivor", "Return", "Of", OR "Rival" as words, and could not use plurals or given names. The first rival to create 20 words scores a point for their tribe. The tribe that scores the most points wins. The two tribes were flown over to the island by helicopter. The Savaii tribe arrived first, and was greeted by Jeff. When the Upolu tribe arrived, Jeff shocked the castaways by announcing that this would be no ordinary All-Stars season, but a season pairing past rivals against each other. He then announced that a hidden immunity idol was hidden somewhere in the beach, and that the castaways would get two minutes to scramble for the idol. Richard found the idol, and quickly hid it in his shorts. The tribes were then sent to their respective campsites. At Upolu, Tyson talked to Colby and Sugar about voting out Kelly, perceiving her as a potential jury vote threat. However, Sugar told Kelly about Tyson's plan, and formed an alliance with her. At Savaii, Corinne attempted to be kinder than she was in Gabon while playing the game hard, however the tribe quickly thought she was a phony. Upolu won the immunity challenge, scoring six out the ten points. After returning to camp, Corinne discussed voting out Russell with Jerri and NaOnka, saying he was too much of a threat and couldn't be trusted. NaOnka, however, decided to align with Russell, thinking he could take her to the end and that she would win against him. When NaOnka told Russell of Corinne's plan, Russell convinced the rest of the tribe that Corinne was being a phony with her kindness and that she couldn't couldn't be trusted. At Tribal Council, NaOnka and Russell's plan came into fruition, and Corinne was sent home 7-1. Episode 2: Redemption Island *'Reward Challenge:' Five castaways are chosen to swim, one at a time, to a platform, grab a club, and leap off the platform to smash a tile that releases a key. The swimmer then retrieves the key and swims back to shore with it, allowing the next tribemate to go out. Once the five keys are collected, another castaway uses the keys to open a locked box containing a set of puzzle pieces that form a map of Samoa. Three other castaways put the puzzle together. **'Reward:' A choice between a tarp and fishing gear. * Immunity Challenge: Four people from each tribe hold onto ropes that support a large net. The other castaways, one at a time, attempt to toss coconuts into the other tribe's net. The tribe who holds up their net for the longest time wins the challenge. After returning from Tribal Council, much of the Savaii tribe questioned whether or not they should've voted off Russell instead of Corinne. Upolu won reward, giving them their second victory in a row. After losing two challenges in a row, the morale at Savaii was low. NaOnka and Russell wound up on the outs of the tribe, and set out to find a hidden immunity idol without any clues. The tribe noticed them searching, and got extremely suspicious. The tribe decided that they must find the idol before either NaOnka or Russell. Jonny Fairplay ended up finding the idol and decided to keep it for himself and only himself. Savaii ended up winning immunity, boosting their morale. With their first Tribal Council looming, the Upolu tribe decided to keep their tribe strong and vote off a weaker player. They discussed voting out either Sandra or Sugar. Sandra tried to convince her tribe that she was stronger than Sugar. In the end, the tribe decided to keep Sugar, therefore Sandra was sent home unanimously. (7-1) Episode 3: Double Trouble *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would race out into a field to retrieve ten barrels. Once all ten barrels were retrieved, the tribe would stack them on individual platforms arranged in a triangle formation. One tribe member would then attempt to toss a sandbag onto the top of each barrel. The first tribe to have a sandbag on all ten barrels would win. :*'Reward:' A pizza feast, plus the right to watch the other tribe's Tribal Council. Despite losing the last immunity challenge, the Upolu tribe was confident that they would dominate. At Savaii, with Jonny Fairplay secretly in possesion of the hidden immunity idol, the tribe members gave up on finding the idol before NaOnka or Russell. Savaii's morale was boosted further when they won the combined reward/immunity challenge. After losing the challenge, many names were brought up for elimination at Upolu. Sue brought up voting out Tyson, who she disliked. Some wanted Sugar gone as the weakest link. Others wanted Colby gone as a potential immunity threat after the merge. At Tribal Council, Upolu ended up sending home a physical threat, Colby 4-2-1. In a shocking twist, Jeff announced that yet another person would be eliminated from Upolu, and that Savaii would also precipitate in the vote, however they would remain immune. During the second vote, Savaii targeted the biggest physical threat, Tyson, and, along with Kelly, Sue, and Sugar, he was sent home 10-3. Episode 4: I'm Not a Threat! *'Reward Challenge:' A tribe member would sit on a spinning platform at one end of the playing field. Another tribe member would start at the other end and race across to the platform, grab a rope and pull it back to the starting line. The rope would be wound around the base of the platform, causing the platform to spin as the rope is unwound. When the "puller" returned to the finish line, the sitting tribe member, now dizzy, would have to race across a balance beam to the finish line. The tribes would race against each other in rounds with the first dizzy tribe member across the finish line scoring one point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. **'Reward:' A trip to a cafe with coffee, fresh water, pastries, cookies, muffins, and a toilet with toilet paper. *'Immunity Challenge:' Two tribemates from each tribe would alternate launching balls from a slingshot while the remaining four tribemates have to catch the balls with handheld nets. Catching a ball would score one point for their tribe. The first tribe to reach five points would win. After returning from Tribal Council, Rob was upset that his closest ally, Tyson, was voted out. Aras and Rob found themselves on the outs of Upolu. The two men agreed that they would do whatever it takes to get Sugar out. Reward was won by Savaii. At the reward, NaOnka found a clue for a hidden immunity idol. In order to gain trust from her fellow tribemates, she decided to share it with Richard and Sierra. The three agreed to keep it a secret from Russell. Savaii won immunity, giving them their third fourth victory in a row. With yet another Tribal Council looming, Aras and Rob scrambled to stay in the game. The women decided that they needed to keep Rob as he was stronger in challenges. In the end, Aras was sent home 4-1. Episode 5: What The...? *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways would use two metal handles to hold a metal bar in tension above a tile. The last man and woman to keep tension on the bar and keep it from breaking the tile would win. After returning from Tribal Council, Rob, on the outs of Upolu, contemplated his next moves to stay in the game. As the tribes gathered for a reward challenge, they were shocked to see Colby and Tyson. Jeff told the castaways about Redemption Island, and also announced that another eliminated player would return later on in the game. Jeff also shocked the castaways by telling them that they were merging. At 13 players, the new merged tribe would be the largest one in Survivor history. Jeff then sent them to their merge feast and they named the merged tribe "Kira Sarola". When the castaways returned to camp, the former Savaii members wanted to blindsind Russell, one of their own, who they felt they couldn't trust. They discussed it with the former Upolu tribe members, who being outnumbered, agreed to join them. At the immunity challenge, Jeff announced that two people would be going home at Tribal Council. Immunity was won by Rob, and Colby and Tyson got immunity automatically through Redemption Island. After returning to camp, the Kali Sarola tribe agreed that they would blindsind Russell first and make him think Richard was going home, and then blindside NaOnka. NaOnka, having a gut feeling that something was wrong, contemplated whether or not to play her hidden immunity idol. At Tribal Council, Russell was blindsided unanimously (12-1). NaOnka decided to play her immunity idol and voted for Jonny Fairplay, who, in a massive blindside, was sent home with only one vote against him. Voting history